Splints and casts have long been used to immobilize body joints, or the ends of fractured bones. However, conventional splints and casts are generally rigid devices which are secured to the body proximate the point of an injury, and result in total immobilization of the area to which they are applied, even if total immobility is unnecessary. For example, a cast or splint applied to immobilize a fracture in the wrist quite often needlessly immobilizes the patient's fingers and/or thumb, or a cast or splint applied to immobilize a fractured bone in the forearm may needlessly result in total immobilization of the elbow joint. Moreover, for some types of injuries or deformities, total immobilization is not desirable. For example, where a hand has been deformed by osteoarthritis, it is desirable to reorient the hand to bring it to the appropriate disposition, but not desirable to totally immobilize the hand. Attempts have been made to construct splints which do allow some residual mobility such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,906 issued to R. DeProspero on Jan. 19, 1988; and 4,781,178 issued to K. M. Gordon on Nov. 1, 1988. However, such splint devices tend to be complex and provide little selectivity as to the extent of mobility allowed the portion of the body to which they are applied. Other splints and similar devices are disclosed in the following
U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,716,221 T. R. Fernie June 4, 1929 1,726,728 W. G. Adams Sept. 3, 1929 3,117,786 J. H. Anderson Jan. 14, 1964 3,152,337 G. D. Barry Oct. 13, 1964 3,555,564 E. Miskell, et al. Jan. 19, 1971 3,581,740 R. D. Sherbourne June 1, 1971 3,605,120 H. B. Hobbs Sept. 20, 1971 3,779,550 S. M. Benoun, et al. Dec. 18, 1973 3,788,307 H. M. Kistner Jan. 29, 1974 3,903,878 D. C. Spann Sept. 9, 1975 3,911,497 F. H. Lewis, Jr., et al. Oct. 14, 1975 3,944,220 T. Fasano Mar. 16, 1976 4,041,940 S. A. Frankel, et al. Aug. 16, 1977 4,167,044 L. E. Girard Sept. 11, 1979 4,173,218 P. S. Cronin Nov. 6, 1979 4,183,098 M. V. Knowles, Jr. Jan. 15, 1980 4,417,570 A. Finnieston Nov. 29, 1983 4,451,044 D. D. Elliot, Jr. May 29, 1984 4,558,694 L. M. Barber Dec. 17, 1985 4,565,195 J. H. Eisenberg Jan. 21, 1986 4,573,456 D. C. Spann Mar. 4, 1986 4,675,914 R. Mitchell June 30, 1987 4,698,850 E. E. Patton, Sr., et al. Oct. 13, 1987 4,716,892 S. Brunswick Jan. 5, 1988 4,765,319 A. Finnieston, et al. Aug. 23, 1988 4,787,376 J. H. Eisenberg Nov. 29, 1988 4,798,199 V. M. Hubbard, et al. Jan. 17, 1989 4,807,609 R. A. Meals Feb. 28, 1989 4,883,073 F. Aziz Nov. 28, 1989 4,911,150 M. D. Farley Mar. 27, 1990 4,925,187 C. R. Fleenor, et al. May 15, 1990 4,954,925 R. F. Garcia Aug. 7, 1990 4,960,114 C. L. Dale Oct. 2, 1990 4,977,890 D. B. Mann Dec. 18, 1990 ______________________________________
A number of these patents disclose devices which may be used for purposes other than therapy, rehabilitation, and/or aiding the physically impaired. For example, those patents issued to Fernie ('221), Adams ('728), Anderson ('786), Barry ('337), Hobbs ('120), Benoun ('550), Lewis ('497), Knowles ('098), Elliot ('044), Eisenberg ('195 and '376), Mitchell ('914), and Fleenor ('187) disclose devices to be used in particular sports in order to prevent injury. Each of these either provides for the rigid support of a selected portion of the body--typically the hand or foot--or provides a cushioning means for reducing the force of a blow which might otherwise cause physical damage. The Miskell ('564) patent discloses a glove for use by a surgeon, while the Garcia ('925) patent discloses a device for aiding in the placement of an intravenous tube into a patient.
Of the remaining patents which are related primarily to therapy, rehabilitation, and/or aiding the physically impaired, none discloses a device which may define varying flexibilities over the body thereof. Further, none provides for the retention of the selected body portion in a preselected position until force is exerted upon the device in an attempt to move the selected body portion.
Such devices are desirable especially with cerebral palsy patients, patients who have suffered strokes, and persons who have had tendon surgery. For many palsy patients, their hands are normally spasmed shut, and though they have muscular strength, they do not have the strength to open their hands. The same is true for stroke and arthritis patients. When held in the open position, however, the patient has the strength to close his hand, thereby allowing for the grasping and carrying of selected objects. By allowing such activity, many of these patients would be able function more normally, such as by feeding and clothing themselves.
For those recuperating from tendon surgery, such devices would also be desirable. Tendon surgery requires the tedious connection of the separated tendons and the careful stitching of the opening on the skin. Depending upon the function of the particular tendon, the associated digit or extremity must be retained in either the flexed or the contracted state in order to allow for better healing. As the healing process continues, more exercise may be accomplished without damage to the tendon. Conversely, exercise of the tendon will enhance the healing by preventing collagen formation and excessive scarring.
Typically, rigid casts and/or splints are used such as those disclosed in the cited prior art. These do not provide for the progressively increased exercise of the tendon. Devices such as casts do not allow for the observation of the healing process, as they are time consuming to remove and replace.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved splint/therapeutic device for at least partially immobilizing a portion of the body of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved splint/therapeutic device which allows the extent of immobility imparted to be preselected, and which allows such preselected extent of immobility to be varied over the surface area covered by the splint.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved splint/therapeutic device which is fabricated of an elastomeric material such that it can be trimmed to engage only that surface area of the patient's body where mobility is to be restricted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a splint/therapeutic device which defines a thickness that may be selectively thinned in order to allow for greater flexibility at subsequent stages in the healing process, thereby preventing the need for purchasing several devices to accomplish complete recovery.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved splint/therapeutic device which can also be used as a resistive exercise means.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved splint/therapeutic device which is inexpensive to manufacture.